bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess, Belicia
Belicia “Belle” Jess was a Human from Nubia that was hired on as a member of Sei Taria’s security detail sometime after 0 ABY. A former corporate security agent, along with a local law enforcement special weapons officer on Nubia, Belle was well-versed in security, law, and urban combat. Belle was also known as a stubborn and determined individual who often put her duties first and her personal life second. She was also known for putting herself in jeapordy in order to protect her assignments. History Raised in an average family on Nubia, Belicia Jess proved herself to be a bright child and very adept at athletics during her early education. Graduating with honors, Belle would enter into the local law enforcement academy where she would once again excel. Upon her graduation, Belle entered into the local law enforcement agency. By the end of her second year in law enforcement, Belle was promoted and moved to the special weapons and tactical unit, operating as a para-military unit and extension of the Imperial forces on the world. An incident which saw the death of her close friend and partner soured Belle towards working under Imperial oversight. Belle resigned and went to work for the massive PharmCorp as a security operative. Within two years, Belle realized that PharmCorp was corrupt and under the control of Imperial supporters. So before suspicion could fall on her about becoming a rebel sympathasizer, Belle fell off world. During her flight from the Core, Belle came across the Lanthrope sisters, who were part of the mercenary group known as the Nova Wolves. Through the Wolves, Belle was introduced to Sei Taria, who hired her on as part of her security detail. While working with Taria, Belle came to be close friends with the woman named Mira Jynn. When the opportunity came up to deploy as actual operatives for either the Nova Wolves or the newly emerging Shadow Wolves, Belle followed Mira to the new shadowport, Eidelon Station. Arriving on Eidelon Station shortly after the station began to be restored, Belle volunteered to act as personal security for Rena Traabo. Belle felt an immediate connection with Rena and her boyfriend, Blade. Seeing how the other side of the law worked was eye-opening for Belle, but she came to embrace the causes that most of her new associates endeavored on. Appearance and Personality Belle is a very serious and skilled fighter, one of the best in her former security unit. She's very cold-blooded in battle, and usually listens to her collection of sound slugs while working an operation, just to have the right atmosphere. Deep inside, she was still a very emotional person, as seen when she was deeply affected over the death of her friend and partner, Summerfields. RPG D6 Stats Type: Security Specialist DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 5D+1, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 7D, Blaster Artillery 5D, Dodge 6D, Grenade 5D, Melee Combat 6D+2, Running 5D, Vehicle Blasters 4D+2 KNOWELDGE 3D Alien Species 4D, Intimidation 4D+2, (s)Intimidation: Interrogation 6D+2, Law Enforcement 6D, Streetwise 6D+2, Survival 5D, Tactics 5D, Willpower 6D MECHANICAL 2D Communications 4D, Hover Vehicle Operation 4D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 4D+2, Sensors 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 4D+2, Con 5D, Hide 6D, Investigation 6D+1, Persuasion 5D, Sneak 6D, Search 6D, (s)Search: Tracking 7D+2 STRENGTH 3D+1 Brawling 6D, Climb/Jump 5D, Stamina 5D+2 TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 4D+2, Blaster Repair 4D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 5D+1, Demolitions 5D, First Aid 4D+2, Security 4D+2 Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 16 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Carbine (5D+2), Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D), Blast Vest (+1 to resist energy, +1D to resist physical to torso) Demolitions Chargers, 3 Grenades (5D), Utility belt, Survival Kit, Vibroknife, Comlink, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters